


Tears

by burntToenails



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Fusion, Healing, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntToenails/pseuds/burntToenails
Summary: In this fic Yellow Pearl has healing tears like Rose and discovers this after shattering Blue Pearl for her Diamond.
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Tears

It is a strange day here on one of Yellow Diamond’s many colonies.  
She rejected all the offers from her court, and was much too focused on her duties to Yellow pearl’s liking. But what can she say? She’s just a lowly pearl.  
She decides to ask her Diamond what’s wrong anyway.  
“M-my Diamond?” the pearl’s frail form shook. Now didn’t look like the time to ask anything.  
“I know what happened with you and Blue’s pearl.” The colossal gem looked her pearl dead in the eye.  
“I-I swear whatever you hear about us f-fusing is a lie! I w-would never fuse with a-another gem!”  
Something in her owner’s gaze told the pearl that she didn’t believe her.  
“You know better than to lie to me, pearl.” she tipped up her pearl’s head so they were looking at each other.  
“I-I’m s-sorry my Diamond please f-forgive me it j-just happened! W-we didn’t m-mean to- to fuse…”  
Yellow Diamond glared at the trembling pearl.  
“You made a mistake in seeing her without Blue and I’s consent. However...I will not shatter you. You have a gem weapon. Yes?”  
“Well..yes but I’ve never used it…”  
Yellow Diamond then released something out of a bubble. It was Blue Pearl. Poofed and defenseless. Yellow pearl’s eyes widened in fear. She knew what she had to do.  
“Y-y-you want me to…” Pearl looked up at her Diamond, who smiled.  
“Shatter it.” She finished.  
Yellow pearl took a shaky breath in. She couldn’t shatter her friend! But then again it was better than having to face her Diamond’s wrath.  
Yellow pearl lifted her weapon, squinted her eyes shut, and pierced through the once perfect and innocent gem. Her most trusted friend. Her fusion partner. Gone.  
At this, the pearl started sobbing. It was too late to take it back now.  
Yellow Diamond’s sinister smile fell when the traitorous blue pearl’s shards started piecing back together.  
The now unscathed pearl lifted itself into the air and reformed.

This was outrageous.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what should happen in chapter 2 :)


End file.
